A typical fiber-optic cable generally includes concentric layers of protective or supporting material with an optical fiber located at the center of the cable. These fiber-optic cables typically have connectors located on each end to connect them to another fiber-optic cable or to a peripheral device. These connectors are high precision devices which position the fiber-optic cable in line with another fiber-optic cable or to a port on a peripheral device.
In order to communicate with a port or another cable, the end face of the connector (including a ferrule and an optical fiber) must typically abut an adjacent cable or port. The finish of the end face of a connector will typically determine the amount of back reflection at the connection site, thus greatly affecting the ability of the fiber-optic cable to transmit information. The apex offset, protrusion/recession, insertion loss, return loss, and angularity are also integral parameters of a connector's finish. As such, the end face of a connector is usually polished to exacting standards so as to produce a finish with minimal back reflection. For example, it is often necessary to polish the end face of the connector to a precise length, i.e., so the end face projects a predetermined amount from a reference point such as a shoulder on the fiber optic connector within a predetermined tolerance. Fiber-optic cables having multiple optical fibers can also be polished to produce a particular finish.
Optical fiber polishers typically include a rotating platen and an arm mechanism which positions and supports the connectors during the polishing process. Typically, the end face is lowered onto a film resting on the platen, and depending upon the film, the speed of the platen, the pressure applied, and its duration, acquires a finish suitable for a particular application.
Optical fiber polishers generally include a fixture coupled to the arm mechanism that is capable of holding and gripping one or more fiber optic connectors and advancing them under controlled conditions of speed and force to engage a plurality of fiber optic ends into engagement with a polishing member such as a rotatable platen having an abrasive surface. In order to achieve the precision typically needed, the fiber optic connectors must be secured within the fixture in such a way that all the connectors protrude from the bottom of the fixture at the same angle and to the same extent, thus assuring that each optical fiber is polished at the same degree and extent.
As such, fixtures typically employ complex clamping assemblies that are used to hold the connectors at the appropriate angle and depth. These clamping assemblies can require extensive manipulation from an operator in order to load and unload the connectors from the fixture, thus increasing the time needed to polish multiple connectors. In addition, existing fixtures can present obstacles when one or more of the clamping assemblies needs replacing. For example, when even a single clamping assembly needs replacing, an operator may need to halt polishing in order to send the entire fixture back to the manufacturer for repairs.